Deal
by JaninaM8
Summary: Jane and Loki play strip poker with a bit of a twist.


"Come on, Jane."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I said please!"

Jane looked up at Loki from the book she was reading and arched her brow. "You should say please more. It's good for you."

He rolled his eyes and flopped himself down at her feet. She was curled up on a comfy couch in the library of the castle. It was where she often ended up while Thor was off doing whatever it was he did. And, as per usual Loki was the one to find her and engage her in some kind of activity. He taught her archery, fencing, the _correct_ myths of his people, and a few Asgardian card games. One game that seemed the same in all the realms was poker. And Loki liked to play _strip_ poker.

Of course, he cheated. Of course Jane ended up being the one to strip off the most while at most Loki lost a sock. Jane always put an end to the game before she was fully naked. Despite the fact that her and Thor didn't seem to be a thing anymore, she didn't think he'd be too happy to find out she was hanging around naked with his brother.

So, of course after she'd found herself in the middle of a good book, Loki found her and wanted to play. He rested his chin on her knee and looked up at her with a slight pout. "Please, Jane?"

She looked at him. "Loki, every time we play you cheat. I end up nearly losing all my clothes and you lose nothing."

"I lost my cape last time."

She faux gasped. "Oh, your cape!" She glared. "No."

She went back to her book and could practically hear the wheels turning in his head. She wasn't surprised when she heard, "What if I make it interesting?"

She looked at him over her book. "How?"

"What about if I promise not to cheat—"

She snorted. "First of all, your promises hold little weight—"

"That's debatable."

"—and second of all, you and cheating go together like…like peanut butter and jelly. Macaroni and cheese—"

"I have no idea what you're saying right now."

"I know, I love it."

"What if I make it interesting?"

"That's like, the whole premise of poker, Loki. But, praytell, how will you make it interesting? Are you going to put your dagger in the pot?"

"Great Valhalla above, no."

"Then?"

He grinned. "I'll give you my magick. If you catch me cheating you get to remove an article of my clothing."

"Interesting. So you're not actually promising _not_ to cheat, you just plan to be a little more sly about it."

"Precisely." He looked so proud of himself that Jane couldn't help but laugh.

"And you can just give me your magick like that?"

"For a bit. It's helpful in battles when your brother is charging ahead like bilgesnipe and he's second away from getting his head torn off—"

"This has happened?"

"Often."

Jane just shook her head and sighed. "All right then. Fine."

He smirked and extended his hand. "Deal?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Let me see your other hand, buddy. I wouldn't put it past you to have your fingers crossed behind your back."

He rolled his eyes but held up his other hand. "Happy?"

She slid her hand into his extended one and gripped it hard. "I'll be happy when I have your magick in my possession."

And then she felt it go into her like shot. She gasped and flew back into the couch, panting. Loki was up and next to her in a heartbeat. "Jane? Are you all right, darling?"

She swallowed hard and looked at his concerned face. She nodded. "It just shocked me, I…I feel…stronger."

He smiled and brushed some hair from her eyes. "You are."

"Do you always feel like this?" she asked, practically nuzzling into him as he stroked the top of her head with his hand.

"I'm used to it. I've had magick for as long as I can remember."

She smiled. "Thank you for sharing it."

He smiled. "I wouldn't do it for just anyone."

"I know."

He got to his feet then and held out his hand. "Shall we?"

She slipped her hand into his and got up. "We shall. But first…" and she waved her hand with the intent of disposing him of his cape. In a flash of green it was gone.

He arched a brow at her. "We haven't even started, Jane."

"What – you're the only one that can cheat? I think not." And with a grin she flounced off to their poker table.

xxxxxxx

The more casual Loki acted, the more Jane knew something was up. So, in their first hand, Jane caught him immediately and without a word magickked off his tunic. He had an undershirt on underneath it.

He looked at her and she grinned and peered down at her cards. "Don't look at me in that tone of voice, Loki. I'm onto you."

"Are you now?" His eyes narrowed.

She smirked. "Yep."

He waited a bit longer to cheat again, but as soon as she caught it, she magickked off the undershirt.

And couldn't stop staring at his bare chest. He was not built like Thor, but that was fine with Jane. She rather thought looking like you could crush someone's head in your bicep wasn't always a good thing. Loki though, long and lean and yet defined, was perfect.

She gulped.

He could have cheated again, but she was too busy staring…okay, ogling. She paid for her distraction and lost her shoes followed by her stockings.

_Get your head in the game, Jane_, she thought. And sure enough, he ended up losing his leather boots. She began to long for him to lose his pants.

Four hands later and she hadn't caught him cheating. What the hell? Was he just toying with her now? Had he caught her ogling him? She stripped off her wrap of her own volition. It was hot in the library. It had to be the fire…that was not even burning.

Great.

"Are you well, Jane? You look a little flushed," Loki asked.

She looked at him, trying to ascertain if he was screwing with her. He gave nothing away. "I'm fine," she chirped. Two could play that game.

He nodded and they resumed the game. He lost a sock next.

"Okay, I would just like to point out that you've cheated three times already, Loki. Three. Is there any possibility you'd just stop at this point?"

"No," he said simply.

"Fair enough," she said. She lost her necklace next.

He lost his other sock.

She lost a bracelet.

After her underpants were discretely discarded was usually about the time Jane said she was done. She figured when he lost his underpants – the Asgardian version of boxers – she'd stop just before he could take them off.

Even if she didn't want to.

She kind of wanted to see his dick.

A lot.

Sure enough she caught him cheating again. He lost his pants.

She lost her underpants.

He cheated again. And now he just looked at her, waiting.

"We can stop," she said, feeling suddenly quite breathless.

He cocked his head to the side. "Do you want to?"

"We should."

"That's not what I asked."

Was it possible she had been playing into his hand this whole time? Was this what he wanted?

The lust in his eyes told her that yes, he did. She felt her skirt start to move of its own volition up her legs, up her thighs. She squeaked and slammed her hand down atop the material to stop it. "You said you gave me your magick!"

He smirked. "Not all of it."

"I should have known!" She should be more outraged than she was.

"Was this part of your plan, Loki?" she asked.

"What do you think?"

"Yes."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"All this time…?"

"Why do you think I chose strip poker every single time, Jane? It just so happens that you're good at it and I have to cheat in order to get your knickers off. Never your dress though. I want the dress off Jane. Do you want my knickers off?"

Any thoughts of Thor she might have had rolling around in the back of her mind were completely gone. "God yes," she breathed and her eyes went wide. Had that really just flew out of her mouth?

His smile was wide, almost feral. "Take them off, Jane."

Meanwhile she felt the straps of her dress slide down her shoulder, revealing a shoulder. Then the other shoulder.

She waved her fingers and his boxers were gone.

"Oh, Good God," she blurted out at the sight of his hard cock. Her mouth watered.

Her dress was gone in a flash and she was like a blushing maiden from a bodice ripper complete with heaving bosom.

He came over to her then and she ran her eyes over his form, greedily taking in every inch of him.

He knelt before her and spread her legs. He leaned forward and Jane held her breath. She let it out in a puff when his mouth connected with her sex. It didn't take long for him to make her cum with that silver tongue of his. It was shameful how quickly she came. Had she no control at all?

When he stood and she got another good look at him, she decided no. She had no control whatsoever and she didn't care.

She got to her feet and kissed him. Hard. He moaned. She groaned. He lifted her off her feet and placed her on the table. She spread her legs. He entered her in one smooth thrust and Jane was lost. Utterly lost.

He fucked like a God. And ha! – he was one. She came the hardest she ever had and if his shout of pleasure was anything to go by, he had too. He clutched her close to him afterwards and kissed her shoulder, her neck, her cheek, and then finally her lips.

He smiled reverently at her. "All right?"

"I think we should do everything naked," Jane said.

"I agree."

"You can cheat all the time."

"You can have some of my magick all the time," he countered.

They smiled at each other and at the same time said, "Deal."


End file.
